mudliotemfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Oh hello I'm just gonna put random stuff here I guess/@comment-43937522-20191002124617
Chapter 1 - The tail begins. Waterlily Perspective Click ' Click' ' Click' The egg hatches. Out emerges a cat pillar- A rare type of cat that forms butterfly wings and is small. “Mow!” says the younger cat, who is called Phoenix. ' '“Don’t make noises and beg, Phoenix. It is impolite.” Mother said frowning but happy. “I love my babies.” I am Waterlily, the oldest child. I have already sprouted my baby wings, but I only have to wait a few days until I get my child wings. Phoenix doesn’t know I exist. Mom keeps me a secret, but when she comes of age we are going to introduce me to Phoenix. Anyways, here’s what happened next. I made a small noise. “Ah!” Phoenix screamed, “What was that mom!” “Don’t pay attention to the tree creatures. They make tweety noises and such.” I next spend 10 years in the tree. I am now 13. Phoenix is… well… 10. I long to see how they are doing on the ground. Maybe Phoenix will be grown up. I am becoming too big for the tree hole now. My wings have grown to mature size even though only 40 year old cat pillars have them. I am embarrassed. I don’t know what mom will think of me now, she hasn’t seen me since I had child wings. I hear the branches of the tree ruffling. ' '“You Okay?” I hear a familiar voice say. “Mom?” I respond curious to see. “Is that you?” Yet the voice is familiar, I don’t recognize the face. “Who are you?” I slide my paw back and slip on the rainwater that I had been drinking. I suddenly remember Phoenix. My eyes widen. Could that be Phoenix? A calming voice says to me as they unfold their monarch wings. “I am Phoenix, I came to this tree to find nuts, But instead I found you. Did I frighten you?” “Phoenix?” I come out of my hole and feel the cold rainwater against my frayed fur. I shiver and pull back my paws to appear taller. “I am Waterlily.” I unfold my wings that I realize I have never seen. I step into the light and look to my sides to realize that I am not like everyone else. I gasp at the sight of my wings. I didn’t know I was a Gatto del cielo. There’s only about five in the entire universe. Only I, though, have mature size wings. Chapter 2 - Changes Phoenix steps in my hole and activates her flashlight. She hands me a Pillola freddo. I take it. “What’s wrong?” She asks confused with her big orange eyes. “Phoenix i’m your sister,” I start getting more and more worried by the second, “I have mature size wings and i’m a Gatto del cielo. Don’t you understand my troubles?” I fill my paw with rainwater and rub my face. I don’t know what to do. Phoenix is a Gatto monarcha, so is mom. Does that mean dad is a Gatto del cielo? I see Phoenix scratch her head. “Well, no. I’m pretty sure Gatto del Cielos are not real. You’re probably just a Gatto d’angelo.” I got pretty angry after that and we decide to go see mom, rain or shine. It’s bright outside and I can see Phoenix better. She is a fluffy gray cat with black ear tips. She has a small cut over her right eye, but I won’t judge her. We find mom in the valley picking tomatoes. “Ah, Phoenix. Waterlily too!” She puts a tomato in her basket, “What might you be here for?” “Is dad a Gatto del cielo?” I blurt out and a scared face spreads apon mom’s usually happy one. ' '“I always have trouble answering that question. If you want to know, go to dad in Gatto de francia. He should be there, in the butterfly store.” We spend eight days clawing our way to Gatto de francia, and the butterfly store. We burst open the door and quietly take steps inside. Chapter 3: Dio del cielo? “Dad?” Phoenix quickly runs around the store at the speed of light then back to me, “Found him.” She says with a worried look on her face. We go to dad quickly but quietly. I see dad wearing his angelico wings proudly. Dad is humming while watering flowers for the butterflies. I assume he hears us tip-pawing because he says, “Ah, a new customer, how can I help you?” He says it in a cheery voice and it makes me sad to ruin is perfect mood. He turns around. “Is there something you n-” He stops and stares us directly in the eyes and has a fake smile. “Those eyes. I recognise them… Like my wife’s almost…” Phoenix takes responsibility though she’s younger and calls out to dad, “I am Phoenix and this is Waterlily… your daughters.” Dad looks happier. I wonder what might have happened between him and mom. “Waterlily and I came to ask you something. Waterlily..?” She waits for me to say something and I don’t know what to do. It’s not like i’ve met my dad before. Though I decided to take a chance with him. “Hi, I’m Waterlily. Mom couldn’t answer us so we came to you. We wanted to know, am I a Gatto del cielo? Phoenix says they aren’t real, but mom said to come here…” “I am sorry Waterlily and Phoenix.” He frowns and puts down his water pot. “But I cannot help you there. You have to go to Il tempio di The Gods and Sky. All the way in Catfrica. If you want to know, take these pellets. Go to building 673 and give 2 pellets and they will let you in. They meaning Chiva and Kaia, the Zebras. Read More When The Adventure Continues in Volume 2 12:46, October 2, 2019 (UTC)12:46, October 2, 2019 (UTC)12:46, October 2, 2019 (UTC)12:46, October 2, 2019 (UTC)12:46, October 2, 2019 (UTC)12:46, October 2, 2019 (UTC)SageBreezeTheAnnoying (talk) 12:46, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Because you need it: Glossary for A Tail Of Two Sisters 12:46, October 2, 2019 (UTC)12:46, October 2, 2019 (UTC)12:46, October 2, 2019 (UTC)12:46, October 2, 2019 (UTC)12:46, October 2, 2019 (UTC)12:46, October 2, 2019 (UTC)SageBreezeTheAnnoying (talk) 12:46, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Cat Pillar ~ A Rare species of cats with varieties of wings Gatto del Cielo ~ Sky Cat (Italian) Gatto Monarcha ~ Monarch Cat (Italian) Gatto d’angelo ~ Angel Cat (Italian) Catfrica ~ Cat Africa